


A Storm in a Sunny Season

by Grumpy_Bubble_Tea



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea/pseuds/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea
Summary: How Min Min inspired one of Ribbon Girl's most emotional songs.





	A Storm in a Sunny Season

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Summer Rain by Gfriend. 
> 
> This doesn't have any relevance to my other ARMS series, so it may have some information that contradicts stuff in my other stories. It's also mainly based on head canons, because as of right now, there isn't much canon information for the fighters.

The beautiful, soothing sound of a piano played in the room, drowning out the rain drops falling outside. The sky was darker than normal, filled with rain clouds, causing the streets to remain empty. It wasn't entirely dark, however, and Ribbon Girl used that small bit of natural light to light up the room. She was testing different notes and sounds, trying to find the perfect ones for her next song. She had written what felt like hundreds of songs before, but had never had this much trouble. She couldn't think of a good beat, or a good melody, or good lyrics. All she had was a feeling. The next song she was going to produce was based solely on one feeling she had been experiencing for weeks. 

Love.

She wanted it be different from her other songs. They were upbeat, happy, and made you want to get up and dance. This one had to be unique. Love was a good thing, unless it was unrequited. She hadn't confessed her feelings yet, but she hoped she hadn't made them too obvious. She just simply couldn't help feeling overwhelmed and excited every time she was around her. The love of her life. Min Min. She came into her life suddenly, and made a huge impact. Min Min always left Ribbon Girl speechless when they spoke to each other before and after fights, or when they ran into each other around town. Ribbon Girl couldn't express her love for Min Min at all, though. She had all these feelings, but nearly no way to describe them. 

Even now, as she sat at her piano, pressing different keys just to hear how they sounded, she couldn't think of anything. Everything Min Min made her feel was...impossible to explain. She always managed to surprise Ribbon Girl, and she always managed to both brighten her day, and ruin it. It was great to be with Min Min, but it always reminded Ribbon Girl of how she _couldn't_ confess her feelings. She didn't know how to feel. Ribbon Girl couldn't look her in the eyes without feeling a sudden rush of emotions...

_That's it._

A sudden, random rush of emotions that left Ribbon Girl feeling torn. Her love for Min Min came to her suddenly, like the Summer rain falling outside. Unexpected, and both a blessing and a curse. The coolness of the rain helped to get rid of the unbearable heat of the Summer season, but the sudden storm overwhelmed her, and distracted her from being able to sleep, or even think properly. A rainstorm in the sunniest season. A crush on a fighter in a world-famous fighting league. The two couldn't be more different, but they were synonyms for Ribbon Girl. It was the perfect thing to describe how she felt. The first time she met Min Min could be compared to getting caught in a sudden storm you didn't know was coming. Especially if the day started out sunny and beautiful. 

By the time Min Min joined the ARMS league, Ribbon Girl, along with Spring Man, Mechanica, Ninjara, and Master Mummy had already been there. There were hundreds of other fighters too, but they were considered the best of the best, and therefore the most popular faces of the ARMS league. When you thought of ARMS, you typically thought of those five people. Ribbon Girl had gone out to lunch with Spring Man and Mechanica, when Biff, the ARMS league's iconic commentator, approached them. He walked up to the three, with Min Min following closely behind. That was when Ribbon Girl started falling head over heels for her. Everything about Min Min caught her attention. Her emerald green eyes, blonde hair, and light blush. She gave off an almost intimidating aura, that both scared and intrigued Ribbon Girl. Min Min seemed like the kind of person who could either be really sweet or really mean, and while Ribbon Girl hoped she was the nicer of the two options, she had no doubt she wanted to get to know Min Min more.

_Summer rain._

She came into her life suddenly, like getting caught in a rain storm you never saw coming, and brought a wave of emotions Ribbon had never felt before, as if the rain had quickly picked up and was now drenching her, and there wasn't an umbrella in sight. After Biff had introduced Min Min to them, they spoke for what seemed like an eternity. They were out for lunch for less than 2 hours, but timed seemed to slow down for Ribbon Girl when Min Min was around, and it felt like they'd been speaking all day. Min Min's voice seemed to catch Ribbon's attention almost immediately. The more she spoke, the more Ribbon was satisfied with the sound of her, and the more she wanted to hear her. It was like the rain was washing over her, and Ribbon yearned for more. Whenever it seemed like the unpredictable precipitation would stop, it picked up more. 

How was she supposed to take that feeling and turn it into an entire song? 

She took a deep breath, getting herself to relax. This was stressing her out. Writing a song about such a personal and indescribable topic was impossible. She got up from her seat at the piano and sat at the window sill, leaning her head against the cold glass window, and listening carefully to the rain drops. She let the cool feeling of the rain and the calming sound of it take away some of her nerves. Maybe that was another way it reminded her of Min Min. Min Min would have her on edge with all the feelings she rushed through Ribbon Girl, but could also calm her and connect to her like nobody else did. Just like the storm surrounding Ribbon Girl's house. Ribbon closed her eyes and curled into a ball by the window, letting herself truly calm down from the stress of producing music. She needed to relate her feelings to the storm more if she was going to produce a full song about it. 

She thought for a moment. 

She gets overwhelmed by Min Min, and sometimes feels calm around her too....Other times, she wants to hide from her. Like an umbrella in a storm to avoid the raindrops, or like what Ribbon was doing now. Taking shelter in a building to avoid the cold rain outside. She wanted to hide from her in the sense that she wanted to hide her feelings. There were countless times where Min Min had spoken to Ribbon Girl, and Ribbon couldn't respond back because her love for Min Min had distracted her, and she didn't hear half the words the older girl had said. She'd become speechless, and could feel her cheeks burning up, probably turning a darker shade of pink than her signature fighting outfit. She always had to ask Min Min to repeat what she had said, and it made her feel bad because she didn't want Min Min to have the impression that she didn't care about what she had to say. Every word that came out of Min Min's mouth meant the world to Ribbon Girl, she just couldn't help getting distracted. Moments like that made Ribbon just want to disappear. She felt terrible for not listening, but she couldn't simply explain that she was in love with Min Min. It'd be terrible if Min Min didn't feel the same way. Ribbon wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes ever again. She'd be hiding herself from Min Min, just like she was now. 

On the other hand, she wanted to be with Min Min more. Perhaps, instead of hiding away from the storm, she'd face it head on, or even share an umbrella with Min Min. Share her feelings with Min Min, and confess the love she was feeling for her now. She knew that wouldn't ever happen. It was nice to think about it, though. 

To think about what it'd be like if Ribbon Girl did confess her love for Min Min. It'd be like the storm had passed, and the sun was shining again. It'd be like a rainbow, showing that there is peace, happiness, and satisfaction at the end of the all the trouble and emotional conflict the rain had put her through. Everything would glisten, and their potential relationship would be another crystal clear love story with a happy ending. 

She hadn't even realized it, but now Ribbon Girl's cheeks were redder than a rose and she was grinning like a fool. The thought of a relationship with Min Min filled her with even more emotion and love. It was nice to think about, but then it wasn't. Because it was all just wishful thinking. It wasn't real, and it would never be real. In the end, the rainbow would only last a little while anyways, and another rain storm would eventually arrive. Or, maybe everything would work out, and the sunshine that came at the end of the rain would shine on forever. Their relationship would last forever. That would be a miracle. A straight up miracle. 

Even if it was simply an idea, Ribbon Girl couldn't help loving the idea of a successful relationship with Min Min. She could only assume Min Min felt the same way, but she always wanted to know for sure. Even if she didn't know what the outcome would be, she wanted to throw herself into the storm that was Min Min. And that's exactly what Ribbon Girl did.

She threw herself out, into the storm. 

The streets were empty, except for Ribbon Girl who stood outside in the rain. No umbrella, no raincoat, just her and the t-shirt, skirt, and cardigan she was wearing. The storm had certainly picked up during the time it took for her to get outside from her practice room. It was louder now too, as raindrops slapped the rooftops, sidewalks, and streets around her. It was cold, and took some getting used to, but after a moment, Ribbon Girl welcomed the overwhelming feeling of being in the rain. She spun around in the rain, jumped, danced, sung, and welcomed the precipitation with open ARMS. She wanted it to be just like how she'd confess to Min Min. She'd welcome Min Min's potential love for her with open ARMS, and always keep her in ARMS' reach. 

She stayed out for an hour or so, and by the time she got back inside she was drenched from head to toe. Her mothers didn't know how to feel about this. It was concerning, but amusing to see their daughter so happy and content with the feelings that had been conflicting her for quite some time now, even if she looked like she had fallen into a river, head first. She sat in the living room, with a warm towel wrapped around her, and a hot chocolate in her hands. She beamed up at the sky outside, as she noticed the rain had stopped and a gorgeous rainbow had replaced it. She knew it was temporary, but she also knew she'd enjoy it while it lasted. 

* * *

 

"...And that's how I wrote my latest song, gathered the courage to tell you I love you, and caught a cold just a few days before the first performance of my latest song." 

Min Min laughed, which caused Ribbon Girl to smile from ear to ear. Min Min pulled her closer. Her arm was wrapped around Ribbon Girl as the two sat on the couch in Ribbon's dressing room. Ribbon had just finished up another successful performance, and was spending time with the person who inspired the song she performed. 

"So, you wrote a song comparing me to various things about Summer rain, and then threw yourself out into the rain and got yourself sick?"

"Hush, it was out of love! It was supposed to be meaningful. By throwing myself into the rain, I was accepting my love for you, and making the brave choice to tell you my feelings!" 

"Alright, I understand that, but did you have to do the same thing in the music video? It just made you even more sick. Being in freezing cold rain once will make you sick. Doing it twice is asking for your body to hate you." 

"It was all out of love, and for the sake of art, Minny." Ribbon playfully stuck her tongue out at Min Min, then giggled, smiling. Min Min poked Ribbon's nose, chuckling. 

"Well, I guess it wasn't too bad. You make me really happy, and I'm flattered that I helped you write a song. Even if it hadn't turned out to be this popular among your fans, I'd still love it." 

"Thanks, Min." 

"No problem, Ribbon." 

Min Min pressed a kiss to Ribbon Girl's cheek, which caused both of them to turn a vibrant shade of red, and look away from each other, somewhat embarrassed. Their relationship was still fairly new, so they were still learning to be more comfortable around each other and more comfortable with typical displays of affection, like a simple kiss. They held hands for a while, Ribbon's head laying against Min Min's shoulder, and Min Min's head laying against Ribbon's. They remained quiet for a moment, taking in and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Min Min lifted her head and looked down at Ribbon Girl, who had sat up straight and was looking at Min Min, confused.

"Is something wrong, Min?"

"No, no, I just..." 

She blushed a dark shade of red for a moment, going quiet, before speaking up. 

"I...I want to..." She took a deep breath.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Ribbon froze for a moment, more pleasantly surprised than shocked. She nodded, and the two slowly, cautiously leaned towards each other until their lips pressed together. They stayed like that for a moment, before slowly breaking the kiss. Both were frozen for a moment, but Ribbon quickly hugged Min Min, who wrapped her ARMS around her and held her closely. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

 All of a sudden, a loud thunder-like sound burst through their ears. Ribbon jumped for a moment, but Min Min held her close and patted her back, trying to calm her down. 

"I think it's starting to storm outside."

"Maybe...I didn't know it was supposed to rain today, though. I'm glad it began after the concert, and not while the band and I were still on stage."

"Me too. That would've been dangerous. But, hey...I know being in the rain for too long isn't normally a good idea, and I'd typically advise against it, but...it's special to us. We should enjoy it while it lasts." 

Ribbon looked up at Min Min, surprised for a moment, but quickly broke into a child-like grin, and grabbed Min Min's hand pulling her up from the couch. She ran outside with Min Min, keeping a good grip on her hand which caused little comments from the older girl like, "Slow down!" and, "Be careful!" The storm had certainly picked up, in fact it was raining more than it had been when Ribbon was writing her song. That didn't stop the two from having fun, though. They jumped around, splashed in puddles, laughed, yelled, and danced with each other like children. Both of them were feeling rather sick afterwards, both girls starting to sniffle and suffer from congestion and sneezing. Neither of them regretted it, though. It was the one thing that helped them understand each other, and get closer.

_Summer rain._


End file.
